Mirror of the Mist
by Lady Ari
Summary: Yuna decides to create something to remember Tidus. She ends up discovering more than she bargained for.
1. Decision

**Mirror of the Mist**

Chapter 1: Decision

Yuna

(Yuna's point of view)

I miss him. I want so badly to see him. I constantly think about what could have happened to him after he jumped off the deck of the airship. In my mind I come up with so many different possibilities. Did he disappear? Did he get sent somewhere else? Did the faith feel sorry for him and create a new world for him? Or could he possibly have been sent back home? If so does he even remember me?

I love him so much. I told him be before he disappeared. He didn't say a word he just walked up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I loved the way it felt, even though I could barely feel anything. It was almost like being hugged by a phantom. I guess in a sense I was. If he was actually alive in the first place.

No! I won't think that, he was real. He was flesh and blood with a heart and soul. He was kind and beautiful. I don't think I can ever feel the same way about anyone the way I felt about him.

I sit here at the same place he last stood. I stare at the stars in the sky and my heart aches. I can't stop thinking about him. I know it's been awhile since he left, but I will never forget him.

"For those we've lost, never forget them."

I remember the words I said just days after he vanished. I was addressing all of Spira, but I felt like I was only talking to him. In my heart I feel like he had heard me.

I also remember the sphere I had made before we defeated Sin. It had small parts where he was on it. I wish I had it with me. He had picked it up when I dropped it on the path to Zanarkand and didn't tell me. He had thrown it into the air when we confronted Sin in Bevelle believing that I didn't need it anymore since he was determined to save me. He told me once that he had treasured it while he had it with him. Part of me wishes he had kept it so he would have a part of me with him, always.

The spheres. I remember Auron telling us the magic of the spheres come from the water of the spring in Macalania Woods. It can react to your memories to create a memory sphere. Like inside the dome in Zanarkand, the lair of Yunalesca. But there it was water, it was the pyreflies.

Spheres…that's it! I may not have the old sphere anymore, but I can make myself a new one. At least that way I will have a piece of him always with me. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

My mind set and my heart beating with excitement. I stood up and walked toward the hatch that led into the ship.

End Chapter 1


	2. New Friends and a Project

Hi Everyone. Sorry for the delay, I haven't been able to get to a computer very often. I hope you liked chapter 1. To those who sent me a message, thank you!!!!! gives huge hugs. This story has been my new baby. I will still be working on the other ones. I'm kinda stuck with 'Blood'. Nice case of writers block, I love ideas if anyone has any. Also I forgot to add the disclaimer in Chapter 1. And I have a new obsession with my Tidus action figure I happened to find at my local game store grins tons

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or x2. If I did Tidus would be all mine, mine I tell you.

**Chapter 2: New Friends and a Project**

I walked into the bridge of the airship with a firm resolve. I wasn't surprised when everyone turned and looked at me. All of my friends and guardians in one room, except two. We've also picked up a few additions to our little family. Rikku's brother joined us and was currently in the pilot's chair. A mysterious silver haired girl named Paine who seemed to be as tough as nails. She joined us recently as a guest of Lulu's. Buddy works as the navigator; he was a member of the Al Bhed Psyches. He joined us as Brother's friend and somewhat translator. Then there is Shinra, a twelve year old genius. He's been with us since Home was destroyed. He was one of few children that escaped on the ship. Cid wasn't currently in the cabin with us, probably taking a break to find something to eat or resting.

We were still flying in Uncle Cid's airship. Brother was waiting for his ship to be repaired. After we defeated Sin the Al Bhed found another airship lying on the bottom of the ocean near Besaid Island. Being as Brother was in charge of the mission he claimed the airship as his. Of course nobody contested him to his claim. He was after all the son of the leader of the Al Bhed, a prince of sorts.

I catch Rikku's eye. She knows me well enough to know what I'm feeling. She smiles and nods her head. She has changed a lot since we've defeated Sin. She has grown more mature, but she is still Rikku. The bouncy, fun, happy, loving person, but much, much stronger.

"Everyone…" I said firmly, catching everyone's attention.

"I have a short mission for us. It won't take long, but it's of a personal nature. If you don't want to take part, I understand." I watch the faces of all my friends and family and smile. Nobody moved an inch.

"I am going to Macalania. Like I said it is a personal matter, so please don't question me why." I watch as Rikku's eyes soften. She probably knows why I am going. I stand in my place as Lulu comes toward me. She wraps her arms around me in a sisterly hug. My guardians that were on my pilgrimage know me and may possibly have an idea of what I'm doing.

From over Lulu's shoulder I catch Brother's eye. He smiles and nods to me. Turning around he sat back in the pilot's chair and set a course for Macalania. Letting go of Lulu I stepped over to the chair where Shinra was sitting. I slightly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Startled, he dropped the project he was tinkering with and turned to me.

"Shinra, I need your help. Are you up for a challenge?" I asked him, smiling.

"Ya!" he shouted. I couldn't see his face behind his mask, but I could tell he was smiling. I took him by the hand and walked with him to the cabin of the airship.

"I would like this to be between us ok?" I told him. He nodded in understanding. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. It wasn't that much of a secret. Everyone will eventually find out, but for now this was my project. When we got to the cabin I sat down on a sofa Uncle Cid had put there so the people riding in the ship could sit comfortably.

"I would like you to make something for me. Do you know how sphere recorders work?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course" he answered, trying not to sound conceited.

"Good, I would like you to make me something that can record memories onto spheres." I explained.

"Oh! Like the sphere theatre in Luca!" he said excitedly.

"Exactly", I smiled. "But smaller so I can carry it easily."

Shinra smiled. "Ok, I can do that. I just need parts and maybe a day or so."

"You can have whatever you need, help yourself to the storeroom. It will take a day or more to get to Macalania Woods so you should have enough time." I smiled as he jumped off the sofa and ran down the stairs to the hall eager to get started. I smiled to myself. This will work, I know it will. Getting up I headed after Shinra to help him get the parts he needed.

End ch2


	3. Visions and Dreams

AN: Yay, over 50 hits in one day. I love you guys. I will try to keep these coming a bit faster. I got berated for taking too long. Sorry ScreamingHeartstrings bows. It is hard for me to get these posted considering I have to go to a library in Tucson to do it. Not many computers and lots of kids fighting for them. But here is Ch 3. If this story is a bit slow I'm sorry. I wanted to make it kinda long so I have to build up to the good parts. Stay with me please…I'm hoping this will be the start of longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or X2. But I sure would like to own Tidus. The real one not my puppy, but he's cute too.

**Chapter 3: Visions and Dreams**

After taking Shinra to the storeroom and letting him take his pick of supplies Yuna walked back to the cabin of the ship, grateful nobody was there. She lay down on the sofa and watched out the window. As she looked out the window the clouds drifted by unnoticed by her gaze. It wasn't the clouds she wanted to see. She stared at the blue sky but saw bright blue eyes staring lovingly back at her.

When she had been with him she had felt loved. Her skin tingled whenever they touched. When they kissed…she signed and closed her eyes remembering the happiest moment of her life. She could almost feel the water on her skin and the feel of his lips. At that moment she had truly wanted to be with him forever.

Before he had kissed her she had cried. He had been telling her all the things that they would do together. She imagined it along with him. The thought of doing those things with him by her side made her heart soar. But then her heart would come crashing down when she remembered what she had to do. She knew in her heart it had to be her. Nobody else could defeat Sin. When she realized she could never be with him she had cried. She wanted to be with him and spend all her life by his side. She cried because she knew she couldn't.

He had seemed to understand; gently he said her name then laid his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up meeting his eyes. As she met his gaze his eyes reflected a swirl of emotions. She saw confusion, sadness, understanding, determination, and love. He moved forward and touched her lips with his in a gentle, loving kiss that caused her heart to stop and her eyes to close. The overwhelming kiss will forever be engraved in her memory. Words couldn't explain the feelings that were whirling inside her at that moment.

Without stopping their kiss he had wrapped his arm gently around her and they both plunged into the depths of the mystical lake, and in each others arms let the current of the cool water carry them away.

Yuna opened her eyes to see darkness. She had fallen asleep and dreamed of that moment. There were no more clouds in the sky, it was dark outside now. She must've been out for hours. Slowly swinging her legs off the sofa Yuna stood up. Carefully she walked down the stairs and walked out of the cabin. Walking down the hall she saw a sliver of light under the storage room. She quietly pushed open the door and smiled to herself when she saw Shinra arranging parts and wires, lost in his own world. She closed the door and continued to walk down the hallway. Reaching the end of the hall she opened the door to the lift that led out to the deck of the ship. She rode the lift and once more walked onto the deck. When she reached her sacred spot she sat down and stared up at the stars. As she stared up tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Resting her chin on her knees she closed her eyes and let the tears go.

yuna gasped when she felt warm hands cup her face. She opened her eyes and stared into blue eyes. She blinked and saw a familiar face that was almost always covered by a purple hood. The face belonged to the child-like fayth she knew as Bahamut in his aeon form.

"It's ok, Yuna." He said quietly. Smiling gently at her he slowly faded from view. Stunned Yuna brough her hand to her cheeks, not knowing what to think. Surely she was still dreaming. As she stared into the night sky she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She sighed as she felt the familiar, comforting presence around her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it knowing it wouldn't last long. She lifted her arm to touch the gloved hand with hers. Sadness consumed her as her hand slipped through the hand as it faded away. It always ended the same way. She could feel him, his warmth around her. He always seemed to be there. She closed her eyes and let the tears spill down her cheeks as the feeling faded away.

Still dreaming...

End ch.3


End file.
